Yesterday
by Moondoggy
Summary: A sad little peice using the song 'Yesterday'. In the years following the Potter's deaths, those left behind remember. Sorry, I'm not very good with summaries.


Yesterday,

** **

Yesterday,

All my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh, I believe  In yesterday

Sirius 

Sirius Black sat alone and miserable in his dark cell. In just a few short days, his entire life had been ruined. Now he was stuck in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, with nothing to do but remember.

Images played over and over in his head. Memories of days gone by, days when he had thought they would be together forever, days when they thought they were invincible. But no one is invincible and nothing can last forever. 

Tears rolled down his face, making tracks through the dirt and muck that darkened his skin. He'd only been here a few days, but already his hair was becoming matted and his face was dirty. His once bright, laughing eyes had turned dull and lifeless and the smile that had once made every girl's heart flutter had disappeared. "I don't deserve this." He thought as he held his head in his hands, "Why can't I just die? Why can't my heart just stop? Why can't I go and be with you, James?" Fresh tears coursed down his already tear-stained face. Thinking of his old friend was just too painful. 

James Potter, along with his wife, Lily, had been murdered about a week ago. Their murderer had been the evil dark lord, Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in the world. But, for some reason, when Voldemort had tried to kill the Potters' son Harry, the curse had backfired, ending his reign of terror. Harry had been left with only a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He had been taken away to live with his muggle relatives. Sirius had no idea how he was now. 

Sirius' thoughts turned to Wormtail. He had been the Potters' secret keeper. He had sold them out to Voldemort. He was the one responsible for ruining all these lives. James and Lily had known that Voldemort was after them, so they had asked Dumbledore to perform the 'Fidelius charm'. This enabled a secret to be stored in a single living soul, making it impossible for anyone to find it out unless the secret keeper told them willingly. James had chosen Sirius to be his secret keeper, but Sirius had encouraged him to change to Wormtail at the last minute. 

"I'm sorry, James. This was all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Sirius rocked back and forth, holding his head in his hands, apologizing over and over, tears streaming down his face. He looked up at the tiny window in his cell. Moonlight streamed in, playing across his tear streaked face. With a quiet pop, Sirius changed into a huge, black dog. The dog lifted his shaggy head, looking at the bight moon outside. It emitted a low, mournful howl. Sirius Black sat in his cold, dark cell, baying at the moon until the sky lightened and the stars paled. 

Suddenly,

I'm not half the man I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me

Oh, yesterday

Came suddenly

Remus 

The portrait of the fat lady creaked slightly as it swung open, letting Remus Lupin into the empty common room. Term would be starting in a few weeks. Soon this place would be bustling with activity. But for now, it was cold and empty. Just like Remus felt right now. He let his gaze travel around the room for a bit, everything looked so familiar, but his days at Hogwarts all felt like a dream. Like they never really happened at all. 

Remus wandered over to a group of armchairs by the fire. He could remember sitting there with the other marauders, playing wizard chess or exploding snap, talking, laughing. James, Sirius and him would sit in the three biggest chairs, Lily would usually sit on James' lap and he would play with her hair. Peter always had to either sit on the floor, or pull up one of the smaller chairs. Now Sirius, James and him would never again sit in those chairs and talk and laugh, Lily would never again sit happily on James' lap, letting him play with her pretty red hair. Nothing would ever be right again. Nothing. 

Two tears rolled down his face as he sat in one of the chairs, closing his eyes, letting the grief and loneliness wash over him. It would be full moon in a few days and Remus needed all the rest he could get, but sleep never came for him. No matter how tired he was, sleep never came. Remus was exhausted. Physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. He wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Only one thing stopped him from ending it all, from taking his own life. A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him that he wasn't alone. It sounded like James. Wrapping his cloak more tightly around himself, Remus Lupin closed his eyes, and, for the first time in days, he fell asleep. 

Alone in the Gryffindor common room, Remus slept, his dreams filled with memories of days gone by. As the sky lightened and the moon and stars faded, a voice whispered in his ear. "You're not alone, Moony. You're never alone." 

Why they had to go, I don't know

They wouldn't say I said something wrong

Now I long for yesterday**__**

** **

Harry 

Alone in a tiny cupboard, a five-year-old Harry Potter lay on his bed, tears streaming down his face. A storm raged outside, booming thunder made the windows rattle and the wind was howling like a wounded dog. The power had just gone out, and of course, Uncle Vernon thought that this was somehow Harry's fault. It wasn't his fault that strange things happened around him. He couldn't control it, they just happened. 

Harry smiled slightly to himself as he recalled his fat cousin Dudley, who was afraid of the dark, running out into the kitchen as fast as he could, (which wasn't much faster than a hurried waddle) screaming. Harry's smile disappeared as he remembered Uncle Vernon taking Dudley upon his lap and Aunt Petunia smothering him with kisses and singing him a lullaby. Harry had never known the love of a parent. His parents had died when he was only one. He could barely remember them. A year ago, it hadn't been so hard to remember their faces, now all Harry could recall was a blurred image of a man with blue eyes and scruffy black hair and a woman with dark red, wavy hair and shining emerald eyes. Then he would hear a high, cruel laugh. His scar would burn as a green flash wiped away the image of his mother and father, leaving nothing. That's what these memories of his parents would be in a year's time. Nothing. Harry sighed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Somewhere in his dreams, a man with blue eyes and tousled black hair took Harry upon his knee and a pretty woman with dark red hair and glittering green eyes sang to him.

Yesterday,

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe

In yesterday

Somewhere, high above the earth, two angels sat together. One with tousled black hair put his arm around the angel beside him. She had beautiful red hair and bright green eyes. They looked down upon three people. One in prison for a crime he didn't commit. One barely scraping through life, grieving for friends long dead, and their young son as he slept in a dark cupboard. They watched as the prisoner broke free, they saw the grieving man smile and they looked down proudly at their son as he grew up. "You're never alone." They whispered softly. "Never."

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Okay, that was sad. I need to go find a tissue now. *Sniff*. I really need to stop writing depressing stuff. I'm actually a fairly happy person. Oh well. Please review. If you do, I'll give you a cookie.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. The song 'Yesterday' belongs to the Beatles.


End file.
